


Enjoying the show, baby?

by Behind_Blue_Eyes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behind_Blue_Eyes/pseuds/Behind_Blue_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steamy shower.  Spike.  Singing.  Naked. Got a visual?  You're Welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying the show, baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there are no redeeming qualities to this story except for Spike. In the shower. Singing. Naked.
> 
> For those who would like me to set the scene: post-series, no comics. Spike and Buffy are spending a quiet night alone...

The bathroom door was slightly ajar and in an 80’s music video-esque flair, steam wafted from the opening and she heard the echoing of Spike’s deep baritone voice, singing.

“Well, I've heard that the devil's walking around  
I sold my soul way down in the dirt  
But stole it back and forever in debt”

Buffy quietly pushed the door open just enough for her to slip inside.  Her gaze fixated on the blurred silhouette of Spike through the opaque glass shower door.    
  
“And for a moment I don't even care  
Until I feel his breath at my neck  
And maybe even you can feel it too  
He's on a strike and looking at you”

Her mouth went dry, while the juncture between her legs throbbed.  She watched him running his hands over his body, and she was never more envious of a bar of soap and water before in her life than she was right now.  
  
“Holding onto his words, but baby  
I saw an angel become the devil  
Still they look pretty good hand in hand

Well baby, I don't need any of them  
Heaven nor hell” 

On his last word, the door rolled on its metal track exposing Spike in all his naked glory. 

“Enjoying the show, baby?”  His voice was low and silky, holding all the promises of sin she knew only he gave her.     

Holding his gaze, she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower, intent on showing him over and over how much she had. 

 

_and scene_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, for those that are following my story Origin this is an excerpt. I was listening to this song again and thought, "Hey, let's share this with those who are not following Origin or for those that are, they get to enjoy this again!!"
> 
> The song is called Heaven nor Hell and it’s by Volbeat and was released in 2010. I’ve had this scene in my head for a while. I’m so glad finally being able to put it up on the screen and share the naughtiness with you! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDuO7tcVag0 
> 
> If this is the first time or the hundredth time you've read this, please review.


End file.
